


Election Eve

by apolesen



Category: Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Promises, The Crimson Shadow - Una McCormack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolesen/pseuds/apolesen
Summary: The day before the election of the new castellan, Garak and Parmak exchange promises.





	Election Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sealers100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealers100/gifts).



> Written for Sealers100 in response to the prompt "What is a promise they have made to each other?"

It happened the night before the election, just as they were about to go to bed. Parmak was brushing out his hair and Garak was hanging up his suit. Parmak noticed that Garak was preparing to say something. He tugged at the suit-jacket’s shoulders and fussed over the collar. Finally his hands dropped. 

‘I need you to promise me something, Kelas.’ 

Parmak put down his hairbrush. Something about Garak’s tone made him apprehensive. 

‘Yes?’ 

Garak turned, but he did not look at him. 

‘If I’m elected… I’ll need you to be there.’

Parmak got to his feet and crossed to him. 

‘Of course,’ he said. ‘That goes without saying.’ 

He reached out his hand, and Garak took it. 

‘I’m not going anywhere,’ Parmak said, but Garak did not look at him. Instead, he turned his hand in his grip, staring at it. 

‘I didn’t mean just be present,’ he said finally. ‘I… don’t trust myself.’

Parmak pulled his hand away. 

‘Elim.’ 

Now, he finally met his eye. 

‘What will that kind of power do to me, Kelas?’ he asked. ‘I am capable of terrible things. What if being castellan brings that out in me? The damage I could cause…’ 

‘You won’t be doing this on your own,’ Parmak said. ‘You’ll have people working with you…’ 

‘None of them know me as well as you,’ Garak said urgently. ‘They won’t see the signs. And even if they do, they might not dare to say anything.’ He grabbed his hands. ‘Kelas, I need you to promise me that if you ever think I am about to slip, even a little, you will tell me.’ 

He looked close to tears. This intensity scared Parmak. For a short moment, he could see the person he had once been, and the person he in some ways would always be. In that moment, Garak frightened him. Then it passed, and instead he saw the dedication, the passion, the will to do penance. He pressed his hands.

‘Elim, I promise,’ he said. ‘If I think what you are doing is wrong, I will tell you. But you have to promise me something in return.’ 

‘What?’ 

‘That you’ll take care of yourself. The castellanship cannot go before your wellbeing.’ 

Garak shook his head. 

‘Cardassia comes first,’ he said. ‘She is bigger than all of us.’ 

‘No,’ Parmak said. ‘That was the old way. If you run yourself into the ground, it will not just impact you. It could have political consequences. Extremists like Temet could gain a foothold again. The standing of your political allies could be threatened. So you need to take care of yourself, and let me take care of you. And if, ancestors forbid, the pressure becomes too much, you have to step aside.’ 

Garak laughed a little. 

‘I haven’t even been elected, and you’re already talking about me stepping aside.’ 

‘I don’t _want_ you to,’ Parmak said. ‘But I don’t want this to kill you. So please. Take care of yourself. Be the first castellan of Cardassia who finishes a term.’ 

Now, Garak’s smile became sincere. 

‘I promise you.’ 

Parmak smiled back. They kissed, sealing the promise. Then Garak pulled away, stifling a yawn. 

‘Time to sleep,’ Parmak said. ‘Tomorrow’s a big day. Castellan-elect Garak.’

‘I rather like the sound of that.’ With that, Garak took his hand and followed him to bed.


End file.
